Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: [Repost] "Hei, Kise. Aku memberikan hatiku padamu. Jaga baik-baik, ya?" / "Te-tentu saja, Aominecchi, Ini 'kan... hiks... Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki."


Sesosok remaja jangkung berkepala pirang memasuki atap sekolah. Tingkah laku pemuda itu seakan menunjukan bahwa ia tengah mencari seseorang. Seperti biasa, tempat ini sangat sepi dari para siswa dikarenakan mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di kelas sembari berbincang-bincang satu sama lain. Membuat atap sekolah ini menjadi tempat terbaik jikalau kau ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian.

Tapi, lain kasus dengan remaja yang satu ini.

"Aominecchi? Apakah kau ada disini?"

Keheningan menyambutnya sebelum suara berat membalas pertanyaanya.

"Aku disini, Kise."

Remaja itu menengok ke arah sang pembuat suara. Senyum langsung merekah dari bibirnya. Ia lekas berlari ke arah remaja lain yang disebut Aominecchi itu.

"Aominecchi! Aku kangen!" Pemuda pirang tadi-sebut saja Kise-langsung memeluk sosok di hadapannya. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang hanya diberikan pada sosok pirang itu.

"Aominecchi? Kenapa kau tidak membalas pelukanku? Atau mengusap kepalaku?"

"Aku akan membalasnya kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Ryouta." Mendengar suara berat itu memanggil nama kecilnya, si pirang langsung menunjukan semburat merah pada wajahnya. Tanda bahwa dia masih tak terbiasa dengan panggilan tersebut.

Sembari menggembungkan pipinya ia melakukan keinginan pemuda itu, "Da..Da..Daiki..cchi.."

Seringaian puas terpampang di wajah sosok remang-sebut saja Aomine-itu. Ia langsung memeluk Kise dan memberi kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Wajah Kise langsung memerah lebih dahsyat dibandingkan yang tadi. Kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan dimulutnya. Hatinya seakan memerintah untuk membiarkan momen ini berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

**Anugerah Terindah Yang Pernah Kumiliki**

A Song by Sheila on 7

Dedicated to Aomine Daiki's (Belated) Birthday

Story by Kaizumielric2210

**Warning(s)** : Typo(s), OOC, AU , Fluff, Boys Love and many more

Pairing : Aomine x Kise

.

.

.

"Jadi, bawa bekal apa hari ini, Ryouta?" Tanya Aomine pada Kise yang notebene adalah kekasihnya. Hubungan mereka sudah beranjak lebih dari tiga bulan. Bulan ini mereka akan merayakan hari jadi bulan ke-4 mereka. "Hari ini, aku sempat bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Jadi aku membuat dua bekal-ssu! Satu untukku dan satu untuk Aominecchi!" Sahutnya dengan nada gembira.

"Panggil aku Daiki, Ryouta." Sahut Aomine yang tidak suka waktu berdua mereka dihabiskan dengan tingkah laku seperti teman biasa.

"Ja-jaa, Da-daikicchi, aku membuat nasi goreng seafood-ssu! Dengan banyak udang dan mentega seperti kesukaan Daikicchi! Oh ya, saat ini aku sedag berlatih membuat tempura lho! Terus sekarang aku sudah lihai menguliti para udang yang tidak bersalah itu-"

Ocehan Kise terus saja berlangsung, membahas segala macam dari hal yang penting sampai hal dengan harga bahan makanan yang mulai naik dan sebagainya. Sebagai seorang remaja laki-laki yang duduk di SMP, ia cukup mahir menyulap beberapa macam bahan makanan menjadi santapan yang sangat lezat. Hal ini membuat pasangannya senang karena mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, Kise bukanlah sembarang orang yang memasakan makanan untuk siapa saja. Bahkan ia jarang memasak untuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Ini Enak." Dua kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mata Kise semakin berbinar. Masakannya dihargai dan orang lain menyukainya. Ya, hanya perasaan itu saja dan Kise dapat terlamun lama dalam kebahagiaannya.

"Terima kasih, Daikicchi." Dan sekarang, hanya dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang Kise pancarkan, Aominelah yang terlamun lama menatap sang matahari dalam hidupnya.

**_._**

**_Melihat tawamu_**  
><strong><em>Mendengar senandungmu<em>**  
><strong><em>Terlihat jelas di mataku<em>**  
><strong><em>Warna-warna indahmu<em>**

**_._**

"Hahaha. Sasuga Ahominecchi! Ahahahaha!"

Kise tertawa lepas begitu melihat nilai Aomine. Sebuah telur berwarna merah tergambar di kertas ulangan Bahasa Inggris Aomine. "Urusai BakaKise! Coba kulihat nilai ulanganmu sini!" Tungkas Aomine seraya merebut kertas ulangan Aomine dari tangannya.

"Eh! Chotto-A-ao-"

Ternyata nilai ulangan mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Kise hanya mendapat gambar bangku merah di kertas ulangannya. Sontak Aomine tertawa dengan lepas, "BakaKise! Nilaimu juga cuma beda empat dariku!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mendapat nilai nol di ulangan Bahasa Inggris kayak Ahominecchi!"

Mereka berargumen dan berakhir tertawa lepas bersama, mungkin arti tawa mereka adalah mereka menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama bodoh.

Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua. Aomine sangat menyukai suara tawa Kise. Sebuah suara puber laki-laki yang tertawa lembut seperti perempuan. Suara yang selalu menyentuh hatinya, dan membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal tidak senonoh akan suara itu. Maklumkan pikiran Aomine yang sudah melebihi tingkat standar pelajar sekolah menengah pertama dikarenakan hobinya yang suka membaca majalah dewasa.

Kise adalah matahari dalam kesehariannya. Sikap _happy-go-lucky_ dan manjanya selalu memikat hatinya. Ditambah lagi dia populer dikalangan para gadis. Walaupun bukan model atau apa, sikapnya membuat orang sangat nyaman berada disekitarnya. Hangat. Seperti yang selalu Aomine rasakan.

Oh, jangan lupakan iris _honey brown _milik Kise. Warna yang selalu membuat Aomine terlarut dalam tatapannya.

Ditambah lagi dengan parasnya yang tampan. Siapa yang akan menolakknya sih? Aomine bahkan ingin membuat Kise menjadi miliknya sendiri. Ingin memberi batas pada orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya untuk menjauh. Ingin memberitahu mereka bahwa Kise adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang. Dan yang hanya boleh menyentuh Kise, hanyalah dia seorang.

Namun apa daya, popularitas sang pujaan hati membuat ia menahan diri untuk tidak mencemarkan nama baik Kise. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya jikalau Kise sudah siap atau mengijinkannya.

Aomine rela, ia akan selalu rela melakukan apapun untuk Kise. Agar sang matahari tidak pernah pergi dari kehidupannya.

**_._**

**_Menatap langkahmu_**  
><strong><em>Meratapi kisah hidupmu<em>**  
><strong><em>Terlukis jelas bahwa hatimu<em>**  
><strong><em>Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki<br>._**

**_BRAKKK! _**

Sebuah bola basket telah di _dunk_ dengan indah oleh seorang remaja _tan_ bernama Aomine Daiki. Penampilan itu ditonton oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya bernama Kise Ryouta. Sontak sebuah debaran langsung muncul di hati Kise. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak. Ia terkesima. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya memang luar biasa. Gerakan-gerakan basket yang ia tampilkan bagaikan pemain basket profesional. Hal ini adalah hal pertama yang membuat Kise termotivasi untuk ikut bermain basket.

Dibalik kepribadian Kise yang ceria, ia rela mengumpulkan informasi apapun tentang Aomine soal basket. Hampir seperti stalker memang, tapi Kise tidak keberatan. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mengenal orang yang dia idolakan. Dan ia mengetahui berbagai macam informasi luar biasa dari sumber terpercayanya, tentang bagaimana Aomine dan timnya berhasil meraih juara pertama saat inter-high dan menjadi salah satu pemain terbaik di Tokyo.

Dan rasa kagum itu berubah jadi suka. Proses pertemanan mereka yang mungkin melewati batas persahabatan membuat Kise menjatuhkan hati pada sang idola. Dalam arti ini, bukan berarti mereka berhubungan seksual. Keakraban yang mereka buat seperti menunjukan bahwa mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Mereka hanya terlalu berlebihan, bahkan orang lain saja bisa mengira mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis waktu itu.

Contohnya seperti tidur di pangkuan satu sama lain sesudah latihan klub. Atau mungkin saling menyuapi. Sahabat laki-laki macam apa yang mau melmperlakukan sahabatnya seperti pacarnya? Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan satu sama lain.

Dan saatnya tiba, Kise berhasil memenangkan hati besi seorang Aomine Daiki. Aomine mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Kise, dan disambut dengan tangisan bahagia yang tidak kunjung berhenti hingga beberapa menit. Melihat tingkah cengeng orang yang disukainya, Aomine hanya menyeringai sembari mengusap air matanya dan mencium pipinya.

"Hei, Kise. Aku memberikan hatiku padamu. Jaga baik-baik, ya?" Aomine mengusap kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah ditunjukannya pada siapapun.

"Te-tentu saja, Aominecchi." Sahut Kise yang terlihat masih sesengukan, "Ini 'kan... hiks... _Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki_." lalu ia membalas senyumannya.

**.**

**_Sifatmu nan s`lalu_**  
><strong><em>Redahkan ambisiku<em>**  
><strong><em>Tepikan khilafku<em>**  
><strong><em>Dari bunga yang layu<em>**

**.**

"Aku suka kamu, Aomine-kun!"

Satu gadis lagi menyatakan perasaannya pada Aomine.

Entah sudah keberapa kali ini terjadi. Ya, Aomine tentu cukup populer dikalangan para gadis. Selain jago dalam olahraga basket, wajahnya tergolong cukup tampan walaupun kulitnya berwarna kontras. Namun warna kulitnya tak pernah mengurangi sedikitpun pesona yang terpancar dari Aomine.

"Eh.. Ano.. Endou...san?"

"Namaku, Hirano _desu_. Hirano Yui." Ujar gadis itu melengkapi namanya.

"Ah.. Hirano-san...Etto.."

Oke, suasana ini terlihat cukup canggung. Bukannya Aomine tidak pernah menolak gadis sebelumnya atau pun salah mengucapkan nama seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya, namun yang ini berdada besar. Lihat saja gadis ini, ia sengaja membuka kancing atasnya. Membuat Aomine bingung harus menatap kemana. Mana lagi roknya yang pendek sekali. Sepertinya para lelaki bahkan tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mengintip celana dalamnya.

Aish, godaan mungkin memang berat. Mana lagi mungkin Aomine masih bermasalah menentukan orientasi seksualnya. _Straight? Homo? Biseksual?_ Aomine bahkan tidak mengerti lagi jalan pikirannya.

Namun, untuk apa bersusah payah memikirkan hal tersebut?

Kise adalah jawabannya. Lupakanlah hal-hal yang tidak penting itu. Kiselah yang selalu ada untuk Aomine, dan Aomine akan selalu ada untuknya. Dan yang paling penting mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan perasaan itu mutlak.

Lagipula, memangnya Aomine masih mau memilih seorang gadis yang terlihat murahan itu dibandingkan Kise yang manis dan imut-imut? Aomine bakal dikatai semua orang bahwa dia merupakan seorang "idiot" seumur hidupnya.

"Maaf, Hirano-san." Sahut Aomine dengan tegas. "Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kucintai."

Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah menjadi sendu. "Jaa, kalau begitu bolehkah aku memeluk Aomine-kun kali ini saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan gadis itu, Aomine dapat mengetahui bahwa ia sangat kecewa dan patah hati. Karena tak tega, Aomine pun mengiyakan keinginan gadis itu.

Tapi, sayangnya, maksud baik Aomine itu dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang berat.

**.**

**_Saat kau disisiku_**  
><strong><em>Kembali dunia ceria<em>**  
><strong><em>Tegaskan bahwa kamu<em>**  
><strong><em>Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki<em>**

**.**

"Ahominecchi hiks.. no baka..hiks " lirih Kise sembari meredam isak tangisannya di atap sekolah.

Sepertinya atap sekolah sudah menjadi saksi bisu entah berapa kali Kise menintihkan Air matanya. Dari saat ia selalu cemburu melihat kedekatan Aomine dengan wanita lain atau saat dirinya menjadi kekasih seorang Aomine Daiki sampai saat ini.

"Kenapa Aominecchi...hiks..selingkuh.. Hiks... 'kan sudah ada aku... hiks"

Eh, tunggu Kise, kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Aomine.

Namun, apa daya, ia tidak dapat memikirkan dan menyimpulkan hal dengan jelas karena hanya melihat adegan berpelukan Aomine tadi dengan seorang gadis. Mana lagi dadanya besar dan bahenol. Lelaki mana yang tidak datang pada gadis itu.

Lagipula, bukankah itu tipe gadis Aomine Daiki?

Apakah Kise tidak cukup bagi seorang Aomine Daiki? Padahal Kise tergolong sangat tampan. Dan para gadis (dan beberapa lelaki) memperebutkan posisi untuk bersanding disampingnya.

Kise juga pintar masak.

Kise tidak pernah menggangu Aomine-nya 'kan? Ia selalu memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi yang baik untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya.

Walaupun terkadang ia sedikit egois dan suka memaksa Aomine, tapi itu tidak membuatnya kesal atau bahkan membencinya 'kan?

Kise mungkin manja, cengeng dan berisik, namun hal itu tidak pernah di permasalahkan Aomine 'kan?

Tapi...

Apakah Kise yang sekarang tidak cukup untuk Aomine?

Hey, Aomine. Kise rela melakukan segalanya untukmu asalkan kau tetap disampingnya. Ia rela kok mengubah sikap yang tidak kau sukai atau mengganggumu asalkan kau tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Jadi, jangan tinggalkan dia demi gadis murahan seperti itu. Dan jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian menangis dipojokan saat ini.

Dan, lihatlah takdir membawamu kemana.

"Kise?" suara berat nan familiar itu memanggil nama remaja pirang. "Kenapa kau menangis?!" ujarnya sembari berlari ke arahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sahut Kise, kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Sontak Aomine terkejut begitu melihat afeksinya ditolak begitu saja. "Kise.. Kau-"

"Pergi sana! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Hati Aomine terasa hancur berkeping-keping begitu ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati. Namun, bukan Aomine namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia lekas menggengam kedua pergelangngan tangan Kise, dan memaksanya untuk menghadapnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku!" Ujar Kise sembari meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan dari genggaman kuat Aomine.

"Kise! Tatap aku!" perintah Aomine dengan meninggikan suaranya. Kise yang terkejut langsung menagis menjadi-jadi begitu dibentak oleh Aomine. Aomine langsung panik dan salah tingkah.

"O-oi, Kise. Maaf aku membentakmu. Tapi, kumohon, berhentilah menangis." Aomine menghela nafas sebentar. "Dengar, aku tahu kau berbohongtidak ingin disentuh olehku karena kau tidak melakukan kontak mata denganku dan aku yakin kau menangis karena kesalahan yang kulakukan."

Kise langsung terdiam begitu mendengar apa yang Aomine katakan. Begitu tepat, Begitu benar.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa kesalahan yang aku lakukan?"

"A-aominecchi...hiks..orang yang tahu terbaik hiks.. tentang itu.."

Aomine kembali menghela nafas, "Kise, aku tidak tahu apa itu, karena itu aku bertanya."

"A-aku.. tadi melihat Aominecchi... hiks... berpelukan dengan seorang gadis uuhh..." kata Kise sembari menahan deru tangisnya."Katakan padaku Aomineechi, apakah aku tidak cukup untukmu? Apa kekuranganku? Atau mungkin, apa kesalahanku sehingga kau... hiks.. hiks.."

Aomine langsung tersadarkan dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kise.

Ah, dia memang bodoh. Memikirkan perasaan gadis lain yang ditolaknya, sedangkan ia melupakan perasaan Kise yang disisi lain melihatnya dan memikirkan beragam asumsi yang membuat kesal dirinya sendiri. Aomine memang bodoh.

"Kise.. Mau dengar penjelasanku?" tawar Aomine.

Jujur, Kise agak kikuk jikalau ditanyakan seperti itu oleh Aomine. Takut yang keluar dari mulut Aomine merupakan kata-kata yang akan menikam hatinya.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Tadi, Ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan?"

Kise menggeleng pelan.

"Aku langsung menolak pernyataanya cintanya karena memikirkanmu Kise. Kaulah matahari dalam hidupku. Karena itu, aku tidak mungkin akan menukarmu atau meninggalkanmu hanya karena gadis murahan seperti itu."

Kise terkejut. Tangisannya kembali keluar sedikt demi sedikit., "La-lantas, kenapa Aominecchi memeluknya?"

"Ia memintaku melakukannya, dengan begitu, ia tidak akan menganggu kita lagi." Jawab Aomine dengan tegas.

"Ta-tapi... hiks.. tetap saja Aominecchi.. hiks.."

Aomine meraih sebelah tangan Kise dan meletakannya di pipinya, "Kise, kalau kau merasa kau akan kehilanganku, buanglah perasaan itu. Karena aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Dan tidakah kau lihat saat ini aku berada dihadapanmu dan memilihmu?"

Entah apa yang ada di otak Aomine, kata-kata lembut yang terdengar romantis ditelinga Kise hampir membuat Kise menangis lebih kencang, jika tidak ditahan oleh belahan bibir Aomine yang sudah meraup bibir Kise.

"A-aominecchi!" Teriak Kise begitu Aomine melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kalau tidak mau aku beraksi tiba-tiba, hentikan tangisanmu dan percayalah padaku, Kise! Apakah aku secenderung itu untuk berselingkuh dari orang yang tercantik di dunia ini?" Sahut Aomine dengan sedikit menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu Kise telah memaafkannya.

"A-Ahominecchi! Ka-kalau begitu, Aominecchi harus berjanji untuk selalu setia padaku." Sahut Kise dengan semu kemerahan dipipinya.

"Hah... setelah semua yang kukatakan kau masih tidak percaya?"

"Muka Aominecchi tidak menunjukan keseriusan itu semua sih!" Ejek Kise.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Aku Aomine Daiki, berjanji untuk selalu setia kepada Kise Ryouta yang beberapa waktu ke depan namanya akan berubah menjadi Aomine Ryouta. Bagaimana? Mau janji kelingking?" Aomine kembali menyeringai dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Muka Kise kembali memerah, "A-ahominecchi! Baiklah, sebaiknya kau menepati apa yang kau katakan, dasar bodoh!" sahut Kise yang menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

Dan muka Kise terlihat lebih berseri dibandingkan tadi. Akibat pernyataan Aomine yang telah menjelaskan segala macam pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya dan ditambah pancaran sinar mentari terbenam yang menghiasi wajah porselen Kise. Ah. Pemandangan yang Aomine sukai dan menghangatkan hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menepatinya Kise. Karena kau adalah _anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki_."

Dan sekali lagi, dunia Aomine kembali cerah.

_**.**_

_**Belai lembut jarimu**_  
><em><strong>Sejuk tatap wajahmu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hangat peluk janjimu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anugerah terindah yang pernah kumiliki<strong>_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>AN :

Hello Readers! Thank You for reading!

Fic kali ini didedikasikan buat abang daki yang udah setia nemenin Kisee~~ Yei~ /plok

Semoga di ultah abang daki kali ini, dia makin keren, seksi, cetar membahana dan tambah sayang ama Kise~

Anyway, maafkan atas kesalahan yang author buat di fic ini, smoga fic ini berkenan di hati kalian masing" (?)

Rate and Review, please! :"D

Thankyou!

-Kaizumielric2210-


End file.
